El Fénix y el lobo
by GossipChii
Summary: El lobo, a pesar de su naturaleza solitaria, sintió la necesidad de cuidar a la majestuosa criatura, llamada Fénix. [SORATO] [Para ayumi-nightbeauty, por su cumpleaños]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mío, escribo por mera diversión y un poco de vicio.

Para Ayumi.

* * *

 **El Fénix y el lobo**

Las noches eran de caza para él; era solitario, siempre lo había sido y no veía cuando cambiaría su manera de ser. Siempre se había sentido distinto a los demás lobos, le parecían huecos, diferentes a él. No lograba entender la razón, y tampoco se quería sentir superior, pero algo dentro de él le decía que _lo era_ , que era distinto a los demás. Y no le molestaba, cazar en soledad le gustaba, le parecía que trabajaba mejor, de manera más eficaz. No era egoísta, tampoco, sus cazas las compartía con la manada, a pesar de que no se lo agradecieran. Prefería compartirla a que se echara a perder.

Una vez escucho a unos humanos decir que jamás habían visto a un lobo con los ojos tan azules como él, y a partir de ese día comenzó a admirar su reflejo con mayor detenimiento. No sabía cómo apreciar que tan azules eran sus ojos, él veía en blanco y negro, pero sí pudo distinguir que sus ojos eran más blancos que negros, rasgados.

Esa noche estaba acechando a su presa, un venado macho, alto y fuerte, lo suficientemente grande para,al menos, tres días de alimento. Estaba siendo sigiloso, como siempre lo era, hasta que algo lo desconcentró. Él no solía desconcentrarse, jamás lo hacía, pero ver al ave en el suelo, intentando retomar su vuelo, logró hacerlo. Pudo haber matado al ave, por haber arruinado su cacería y fomentar que el venado huyera, pero no lo hizo. Algo en esa ave le llamó la atención, jamás había visto a una parecida.

Algo en ella le pareció mágico, sus enormes alas que asimilaban al fuego, o sus ojos oscuros. Supo que tenía que la tenía que auxiliar, y no le importó quedarse con hambre por esa noche. Caminó hacia el ave, y le sorprendió que no se asustara, apenas hizo caso de la presencia del lobo. La levantó con su hocico, y caminó hacia su cueva, sin importarle que las demás bestias nocturnas se le quedaran viendo, él pretendió que el ave era su presa, para que se mantuvieran al margen.

Decidió llegar a una cueva distinta a la de su manada, no estaba dispuesto a contestar preguntas y dejó al ave en el suelo con delicadeza, cuestionando con los ojos —no tenía otra manera de hacerlo— si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo. Supo que su ala de fuego se estaba apagando, por la manera en que el ave la miraba, y que se sentía asustada. Decidió conseguir un poco de agua, y hojas, no tenía idea que comieran las aves, mucho menos aves fantasiosas como la que estaba bajo su cuidado.

Era complicado comunicarse por medio de miradas, jamás había tenido la necesidad de comunicarse con animales de otra especie, le bastaba con oler el miedo. Pero sentía un compromiso con el ave que le recordaba a lo único a lo que le tenía miedo, que era el mismo fuego. No iba a permitir que se apagaran sus alas, no iba a permitir que no volviera a retomar el vuelo. Las aves estaban hechas para volar, y no podía pensar en algo más triste que un ave que no pudiera hacerlo.

Fue cuestión de tiempo, unos días para que el ave se viera peor que nunca. Sus plumas se caían poco a poco y el lobo temió lo peor. Él tampoco se sentía muy bien, a penas salía de caza, por lo mismo estaba adelgazando y se veía enfermo, más no se comparaba a como se veía su nueva —su única amiga en realidad. Había descubierto que era hembra un día antes, y se sintió peor, con una mayor responsabilidad. No entendía la razón por la cual se sentía tan mal con la idea de la muerte del ave; nació siendo cazador, se moriría siendo cazador. Pero sabía que no se perdonaría si el ave no sobrevivía.

Estaba dormido cuando sucedió, el ave lo despertó con débiles picoteos en su hocico, y lo supo al mirar sus oscuros pero peculiares ojos: era su fin y se estaba despidiendo. Supo que le estaba agradeciendo por el tiempo en que la cuidó, y le prometió —agachando su cabeza sin plumas— que se lo pagaría de alguna manera. Para el lobo fue el momento más extraño y triste que recordaba, pero supo, por su propia sanidad mental, que había hecho lo que podía. No había más, la vida de su amiga había llegado a su fin.

El ave se abrazó con sus débiles y apagadas alas y sucedió más rápido de lo que el lobo pudo haber comprendido; el ave explotó, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Una luz cegadora había llenado de calor la cueva que había estado fría por tanto tiempo. Lo único que asustaba al lobo, que era el fuego, no le asusto en ese momento. En realidad, le pareció hermoso, abrumador.

La luz bajó su intensidad y el ave se posó frente a él, más majestuosa que jamás en el tiempo que habían convivido antes. Sus alas eran de fuego y alzaba el pecho con majestuosidad. El lobo no hizo más que reverenciarse ante la mágica criatura, que abandonó la cueva con la promesa de que se volverían a ver.

.

Yamato despertó extrañado, ese había tenido que ser el sueño más extraño dentro de su larga lista de sueños extraños. Muchas veces ya había soñado que era un lobo solitario, pero creía que era un mero reflejo de su personalidad, que era descrita tal cual así. Un par de veces había soñado que el cielo se incendiaba, pero no le había dado mucha importancia.

Pero ese sueño, con el ave Fénix le revolvió algo por dentro, y no lograba comprender que era. Esa promesa que el ave le había hecho al final le pareció real, por más extraño que pareciera supo que volvería a ver al Fénix, a pesar de saber que era una criatura mitológica, y que si le contaba a su psicólogo que creía que eran reales, incluso de manera metafórica, se daría de golpes contra la pared.

Se quiso servir un vaso de leche, pero para su mala suerte se dio cuenta que la leche estaba echada a perder. Al olerla hizo un gesto de disgusto, tomó la sudadera que estaba sobre la mesita de la cocina y decidió bajar a la tienda que estaba justo frente a su edificio, sin importarle que fueran las 5 de la mañana. Después de aquel sueño, la idea de volver a dormir le daba más risa que la misma idea de que volvería ver al ave Fénix.

Saludó con la cabeza al ancianito dueño del local y fue directo a la sección de refrigeradores. Tomó el primer cartón de leche que vio, simplemente verificando que no estuviera caduco. Cerró la puerta del refrigerador y se quedó helado, al ver una cabellera roja cual fuego esperando ocupar el lugar donde estaba él; ella lo miró igual de sorprendida.

Yamato decidió reaccionar y hacer un saludo en forma de reverencia, lo cual generó la risa de la muchacha.

—Lo siento —se excusó—, tuve un sueño curioso donde un lobo me saludaba de forma idéntica a como lo acabas de hacer —se sonrojó—. Soy Sora.

—Yamato —contestó, sorprendido.

El rubio de apellido Ishida no creía en las coincidencias, pero si creía en aves Fénix y simplemente supo, sin explicaciones científica, que tenía una justo frente a él.

* * *

 **Notas**

No sé que escribí, pero lo escribí y aquí está. Fue escrito por el cumpleaños de mi amiga **ayumi-nightbeauty** , a pesar de que su cumpleaños fue hace casi una semana. Lamento mucho hacerte esperar.

Espero les haya gustado, y prometo que no escribo en drogas.

Por cierto, las drogas son malas, di no a las drogas.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
